Talk:Hatsune Miku/@comment-2601:409:8501:865E:3120:798D:3B4A:BBA0-20170722033145/@comment-53539-20170722105146
From experience bullies are and always will be bullies. They need to bully to make themselves feel better. If you have any interest that isn't "normal" they dislike it. Even though they themselves likely have interests they will be bullied over, they either keep it to themselves or use it to look cool instead of "lame" as they label others. A lot of the time, if its a highschool or other school bully level, its a sign of immaturity and once real world life hits things change. I remember a group of girls who ullied me until they left school and all went their separate ways, with one being pushed to work in London far away from the rest and another moved far away. One of the others married into an abusive relationship and it cut her down to size. Regardless, I haven't heard from them in years and despite all things, I ended up with a better life then half the group did. And know, I have a learning difficulty, which wasn't picked up as a child. To me my issue made me think and act differently, to the point I now think lower of them as essentially they were bullying a disabled person. Had it been known at the time, they WOULD have been unaccepted by the rest of the school as my school had a rule you didn't pick on the lesser capable students. Particularly if your were a loner like me, it was harder to deal with them. The one time I fought back and actually did some damage to one of the girls, I was the bad guy for beating one of the girls, yet they have spent the last 2 hours constantly bullying me and she had just broke my bag in front of me. I had a rule at school that you can pick on me, but to do something to something that can't fight back is a different matter. Other then keeping the interests you have to yourself, I can't say much. I'm an adult and I have interests that I share only with those interested in it. But life as an adult is generally different to life as a kid. I had an interest in roleplaying tabletop games, until last year I didn't take up it up strongly. Generally its best to find people with the same interests and share it in those places and generally ignore whatever everyone thinks in the meanwhile. Bulling is all about making oneself feel or look superior then one is in front of others by picking out and singling a "weakling" even if the person isn't. Most "techniques" to combat it make it worst and really time is your best weapon to dealing with it. Yes, I did beat the girl for breaking my bag and her friends did back off... But I honestly don't think it was worth it in the end. According to the others Akidearest isn't worth investing in as they aren't that accurate with what they say and often pass around incorrect information. So they don't have a great reputation in this fandom. I don't know as I don't follow them and honestly... I watched one of their videos and didn't see what the fuss is in both sides of the argument for and against them. Other then that, your only interest I have a concern with other then Akidearest, is the Japan-love. Having been an general anime fandom in the 2000s when there was an explosion of interest in it, I know there was an obsession with Japan that wasn't healthy. The illusion of Japan was really painted something different to what it was as a country. In the end you don't ness. enjoy the country as it is and enjoy an illusion of the country instead created by anime and movies and so fourth. I do, however, recommend you learn those languages correctly and not rely on songs... Learning a second language is awesome and as a adult, considered actually cool as an adult because adults struggle to learn languages compared to children and teenagers. Songs, however, aren't realistic ways to learn and often are not much better then when translators randomly leave in Japanese words "to teach you how to learn Japanese".